


От всей души

by Bathilda



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Прентисс, Рид и его хобби.





	От всей души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367452) by mirimea. 



**Название:** От всей души

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Бета:** Великий конспиратор

**Оригинал:** mirimea «With feeling», разрешение на перевод отправлено

**Ссылка на оригинал** : <http://bau-fic.livejournal.com/561294.html#cutid1>

**Размер:** драббл (694 слов на языке оригинала, 664 слово перевода)

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Рид, Прентисс

**Категория** : джен

**Жанр:** флафф

**Рейтинг:** G

**Краткое содержание** : Прентисс, Рид и его хобби

**Примечание:** фик был переведен давно, но к тому времени, как я собралась выложить его сюда, он был удален по ссылке в шапке. 

 

Прентисс приехала на работу около половины седьмого, минут на двадцать раньше, чем было необходимо. По пути к главному входу она пыталась согреть дыханием руки _—_ несмотря на то, что идти от парковки до дверей было всего ничего, у Прентисс было такое ощущение, что ее пальцы заледенели.

Заметив впереди Рида, она быстрым шагом догнала его и, поравнявшись с ним, поприветствовала:

— Доброе утро.

Повернув голову, Рид ей улыбнулся.

— Доброе утро.

В снежные дни Рид всегда одевался так, как сама Прентисс одевалась бы, наверное, в Антарктиде в самую холодную ночь. На Риде было _,_ по меньшей мере _,_ вдвое больше слоев одежды, чем на Прентисс, плюс чудесные серые варежки, выглядевшие так, словно были связаны вручную.

— Очень симпатичные, — заметила Прентисс, жестом показывая, что она имеет в виду, и потирая при этом замерзшие руки.

Рид посмотрел на варежки и вытянул руки.

— Спасибо. — Он задумчиво помолчал и сказал:

— Ты знала о том, что, хотя последние несколько веков вязание считается преимущественно женским занятием, историки полагают, что его изобрели мужчины, скорее всего, в процессе починки сетей?

Прентисс улыбнулась — в этом был весь Рид. Чем дольше она его знала, тем легче ей становилось читать его, словно открытую книгу.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты сам их связал?

Рид, казалось, удивился, а затем опустил голову.

— Хм, ну, в общем, да.

Прентисс улыбнулась еще шире и схватила Рида за руку, чтобы получше рассмотреть его работу, чувствуя себя немного виноватой из-за того, что вторглась в его личное пространство. Все петли были безупречны, свидетельствуя о том, что это были не первые собственноручно связанные Ридом варежки. (Или о том, что у него были на редкость умелые пальцы. Или о том и другом одновременно.) Пожалуй, не стоило этому удивляться, ведь Прентисс уже давно заметила, что, когда Рид находился в кабинете, он с трудом мог сидеть спокойно и постоянно теребил что-то в руках. То он приводил в негодность скрепки, распрямляя их, то вертел в руках чашку, то показывал нехитрые фокусы. А если он не находил ничего, чем мог бы занять руки, то начинал барабанить пальцами по столу, доводя Моргана до бешенства. Прентисс полагала, что такое поведение было вызвано, частично, необходимостью сосредоточиться, что непросто для такого гения, как Рид, ну или же — его врожденной неугомонностью и отсутствием возможности выплеснуть энергию. Кроме того, у Рида в принципе имелось немало странных привычек и интересов.

— Ты вяжешь лучше меня, — призналась Прентисс. — Бабушка хотела меня научить, но не могу сказать, что я была в восторге от этой идеи.

Рид отдернул руку, стараясь сделать это как можно аккуратнее и незаметнее, и Прентисс сразу же представилось, как он вылизывает руку, словно кот раненную лапу, бросая на нее недовольные взгляды. Прентисс тряхнула головой, отгоняя дурацкие мысли.

— Как только твои пальцы привыкают к этому и движения доводятся до автомата, вязание становится очень легким делом, — сказал немного смущенный Рид.

Прентисс понимала причину его смущения: был бы тут Морган, он непременно бы поддразнил Рида за такое хобби.

— Кроме того, это успокаивает, — прочистив горло, добавил Рид.

Прентисс пожала плечами. Может, для него так оно и было, но она хорошо помнила, как в одиннадцать лет сражалась с пряжей, силясь сделать правильную петлю. Тогда она чувствовала скорее раздражение, чем спокойствие. Но вслух она этого не произнесла.

Стекла очков Рида запотели, как только он вошел в здание, и он снял их и рассеянно (и безуспешно) попытался протереть.

— Ты мог бы связать для Генри одеяльце, — не удержалась от подколки Прентисс. — Исполнил бы свои обязанности крестного.

Рид неверяще посмотрел на нее и снова надел очки. Прентисс рассмеялась, легонько похлопала Рида по плечу, давая понять, что она всего лишь пошутила _,_ и ее не стоит воспринимать всерьез, и они вошли в лифт, готовая начать рабочий день.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя, накануне рождественских каникул, команда собралась, чтобы обменяться символическими подарками. Это было еще одной причиной, по которой Прентисс любила свою нынешнюю работу: нигде раньше она не была настолько близка с коллегами, чтобы дарить им подарки и получать в ответ. Когда она открыла подарок Рида, она ничуть не удивилась. Прентисс держала в руках варежки, связанные из мягкой белой шерсти, и у нее было тепло на душе от смущенной улыбки Рида, смотревшего на нее из другого конца комнаты.

 


End file.
